


Sentinel Secret Santa 2015 Stories

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: The Sentinel Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short pieces using the 2015 Secret Santa Prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wreath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of short pieces done for the TSS 2015. They are either gen or rated PG for reference to M/M. Each chapter identifies its rating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair gets involved in bets between Major Crimes and Vice.   
> This chapter is rated G.

Title: The Bet  
Type: Gen  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 498

The Bet

Blair Sandburg waved to the desk sergeant before taking the elevator up to Major Crimes. In the elevator he sifted uncomfortably and as soon as he got off made a beeline for the men’s room, the large latte he had finished on his way to the PD making the bathroom an immediate need.

He had just finished, feeling very relieved (in more ways than one) when he heard Henri Brown, aka H, out in the hall talking to his partner Rafe.

“You should ask him,” H said.

“I don’t think so,” Rafe answered. “I asked the Captain last year. It’s someone else’s turn.”

“I’ll ask Connor, she’ll do it,” H announced. 

Not sure what H was up to, Blair waited until the two men were gone before emerging from the bathroom and making his way into the bullpen where he looked around. There didn’t seem to be anything out of the ordinary and so he moved over to Jim’s desk. Jim wasn’t there, he was meeting with the DA regarding a case, so Blair took his seat and looked over the inbox, half an eye on H as he walked too casually over to Megan.

Wishing he had sentinel hearing so he could hear what the two were up to, he watched H hand Connor a small Christmas wreath and a bunch of ribbons before moving back to his own desk. Connor nodded at whatever was said and put the wreath on her desk.

A few minutes later, she finished up her typing and carrying the wreath, walked over to Jim’s desk. “Hi Sandy,” she greeted, sitting on the edge and spinning the wreath in her fingers.

“Hi Megan,” Blair answered with a smile. “What’s with the wreath?”

“You know Vice and Major Crimes have stupid bets going every Christmas.”

Blair nodded. The bets were, after all, famous throughout the PD. Blair could remember last year, the bet was to get Simon Banks to sing Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer while wearing an ugly sweater that blinked red and green.

“This year Vice is betting we can’t get Jim to wear this wreath while giving out candy canes.”

Blair looked at the wreath and then at Megan, shaking his head. “What’s the counter bet?”

“Major Crimes is betting Vice they can’t get Captain Murray to wear elf ears and an elf hat with bells all day.”

“You know Jim is allergic to the stuff in that wreath, so he won’t do it.”

Megan smiled and Blair felt himself cringe. “Yeah, we pointed that out. It would be unfair to compromise Jimbo’s health for a bet. So, they revised the bet.”

“How?”

“Since, you’re Jim’s partner, if you wear it, and braid your hair, they’ll go with it.”

“Braid my hair?” Blair sounded incredulous.

“Just think of it this way,” Megan countered, pulling out red and green ribbons, her smile growing evil. “You’ll be making the sacrifice, not only for Major Crimes, but for your partner’s health.”


	2. Grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives of Major Crimes think Jim is a grinch at Christmas. Blair has to set them straight.  
> This chapter is rated G.

Title: The Shelter  
Type: Gen  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 499

“You’re a mean one Mr. Grinch,” the song was playing on one of the Major Crimes’ computers as Jim and Blair entered the bullpen. Heads looked up, as they always did when someone entered the bullpen, a few looking back down with grumbled words.

Blair flinched. Even without sentinel hearing, he could hear a few say that the song was written about Jim Ellison. Blair glanced over at his partner, wondering what Jim would say, but the stoic detective said not a word, as he made his way to his desk.

It was Christmas Eve and presents, candies and cake were flying from desk to desk, but nothing landed on Jim’s. When Blair got up to get coffee, four different people handed him candy canes, brownies and cookies and he smiled thanking the well-wishers even as he considered his partner.

What the others didn’t know was that Jim, instead of joining in the Christmas grab bag and Secret Santa, had volunteered time, money, and gifts to a newly organized shelter for homeless veterans. What spare time he had, and Blair knew there hadn’t been much, had been spent helping get the shelter up and running so the veterans could have roof over their heads at Christmas.

Everyone had just assumed when he told Rhonda he didn’t have time for the Christmas games that he was just a Grinch and left him to be “boiled with his own pudding, and buried with a stake of holly through his heart,” as Dickens would say, but no one had asked why Jim didn’t have time.

Blair had only found out what Jim had been doing because he had noticed Jim was spending his evenings and days off out and had secretly followed Jim to the shelter. Unfortunately, Blair didn’t know how to bring up the subject without admitting he had been spying.

By five o’clock, when early dinner/late lunch was set up in the breakroom for the outgoing/incoming shifts, Blair was fed up with the snide remarks and cold shoulder Jim was getting. Even Simon Banks, a good friend to Jim, was being coldly polite. Deciding he had to do something, he grabbed his jacket and ran to the deli across the street on the pretext of getting a pie, and borrowing the owner’s phone put in a call to the shelter, asking for the director…

It was six o’clock, the meal was over, though Jim hadn’t made it into the break room and Jim was just finishing up, ready to head home when Blair led the staff of Major Crimes into the room. They were all smiling, several of them looking embarrassed, as they held out gifts and food.

Jim looked at them, not understanding why they were there until the manager of the shelter walked in behind them. In his arms, he held a large sheet cake that read, 

“To Jim, whose time, money and efforts made it possible for some veterans to be warm and well fed this Christmas.”


	3. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as a detective, Blair remains a teacher.  
> This chapter is rated G.

Title: The Joy of Teaching  
Type: Gen  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 465

Jim Ellison smiled as he looked at Blair Sandburg. Blair was sitting cross legged in a circle of young children telling them the story of A Christmas Carol. The children were enthralled and Jim was particularly impressed with the way Blair imitated the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, pointing a shaky finger as he described the tombstone with Ebenezer Scrooge’s name on it.

A cop and Jim’s partner for two years, Blair still remained a natural teacher and a great storyteller and Jim knew that Major Crimes’ gain had been Rainier’s loss. 

Jim and Blair were both volunteers as Major Crimes hosted its annual fundraiser for Cascade’s Children’s Hospital. Behind Jim, Simon, H and Rafe were setting out snacks for the young children as nurses made note of the various snacks and watched over the children.

“…And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God bless Us, Every One!” Blair finished the story and the children clapped excitedly, wanting more entertainment. “I would tell you another story,” Blair told them before leaning down to be on eye level with the group. “But I think there’s still someone special coming,” he whispered, secretively, before standing and walking over to stand by Jim’s side. 

As if on cue, Joel, dressed in a Santa suit, and wearing a fake white beard, came in, calling out, “Ho, ho, ho.” In his arms was a large sack filled with wrapped packages, one gift addressed to each child.

“That was great, Chief,” Jim said, with a smile, as Blair stood beside him. “The kids loved it.” 

Blair nodded as the circle of kids ran over to Joel. Turning, Jim and Blair moved over to join the other members of the Major Crimes Team arranging food. “Do you miss it?” Jim asked, softly as he placed a plate of fruit down.

Blair didn’t have to ask what. He knew Jim was referring to teaching. He glanced first at Jim and then the circle of kids around Joel and then at the rest of the room, his eyes finally coming to rest on his partner. “Sometimes,” he admitted. “There is joy in teaching, especially when your students are receptive. But if I were at Rainier, tonight I would be sitting with the rest of the anthropology department at a boring dinner hosted by Chancellor Edwards, and she would be droning on about how to raise money. I wouldn’t be here doing this, and this is so much better.”

He glanced over at Joel, handing out the gifts, noticing a look of joy, not only on the children’s faces, but Joel’s too, and then back at Jim. “There is joy in teaching, don’t get me wrong, but there’s joy in what we do and I wouldn’t give it up for anything.”


	4. Icicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has an accident on an icy road and faces bitterly cold weather while waiting to be rescued.  
> This is rated PG for mention of a m/m relationship.

Title: The Wolf  
Type: slash  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 499

The Wolf

Jim Ellison looked up at the large icicle that slowly dripped, water pooling in front of him. Reluctantly, inching further back from the small fire he had started, he leaned against the wall of the cave to keep dry. Deciding he felt like an icicle himself, he looked out the cave entrance, watching the rainy snow falling through the trees. He was out of the wind, he was out of the icy rain, but it was getting dark and, as night descended, the temperature would drop, dangerously.

Leaning back he closed his eyes and regulated his breathing to conserve his strength and ignore the pain radiating from his injured arm. Despite being tired, Jim knew he couldn’t sleep. Sleep would mean turning into an icicle, permanently. Forcing his eyes opened, he watched a small rabbit hop into its warren, thinking over how he had ended up in this cold, isolated place.

It had started as a quick trip to Seattle to pick up Blair’s Christmas present. Jim had found some letters written by Richard Burton (the explorer, not the actor) up for auction and Jim wanted to get them for his guide and lover. 

He had taken a shuttle flight to Seattle, arriving just in time for the auction. And he had won the auction, though he cringed at the cost. Still it was worth it. He knew Blair’s face would light up when he saw the papers. 

Originally, Jim had planned to catch another shuttle home, but a storm had grounded flights, and Jim had rented a car. A fallen tree had put him on a back road and then his brakes failed as he went around a bend. The car ended up wrapped around a tree, but aside from a few bruises and a huge cut on his arm, Jim had fared well. But his cellphone didn’t work out here, so he couldn’t call for help.

Sighing, he glanced back where the rabbit had disappeared and frowned. Standing by the warren was a gray and white wolf. Jim watched the wolf pace back and forth, moving away and then coming back and looking at him with its blue eyes.

“What do you want?” Jim asked, strangely comforted by the wolf’s presence. In answer, the wolf moved closer, until it was beside him, a paw on Jim’s arm. 

“I guess you want to keep warm too,” Jim muttered, as the wolf whined. Then, much to Jim’s surprise, the wolf’s teeth locked onto his sleeve and began pulling him. 

Tired, Jim tried to shake off the wolf, but when it persisted, he gave in and followed it out of the cave. He had just reached the road when a car with flashing lights came along and pulled up beside him, Blair jumping out.

“Jim,” Blair shouted, hugging him. “Are you okay?”

“I am now,” Jim answered. “How’d you find me?”

“I followed the jaguar,” Blair said, quietly.

“That’s funny,” Jim turned. “I followed…” he stopped. The wolf was gone.


	5. North Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair argue about Santa's workshop at the North Pole.  
> This chapter is rated G.

Title: Santa’s Workshop  
Type: Gen  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 411

“Santa’s elves would be impressed with the way this room looks,” Blair told Rhonda as he carried two large cakes into the breakroom. 

Behind Blair, Jim snorted as he put a large tray of sandwiches on the table, but turned to Rhonda and smiled. “It does look good,” he agreed.

Rhonda smiled her thanks as she arranged bottles of water, soda, eggnog, and cider on another table. “Thank you, Jim, Blair,” she said, glancing around the room, content with the decorations.

“H and Rafe are on their way up with the paper goods and salads and Simon’s bringing a tray of chicken,” Blair added, as Jim headed back to his desk.

The party would be at five, two shifts sharing the space as they celebrated the holidays. Everyone had chipped in for the office party and Simon had freed Rhonda up all afternoon to prep the room.

Walking back to his desk, Jim gathered a few messages left by the temp secretary and glanced over them, frowning. One message read, “William Ellis’ son called. Call him when you get a chance.” Another read, “Megan Connor called. She’s getting a Barbie doll to go with the shrimp.” Jim translated both messages, thankful that Rhonda needed only one afternoon off.

“You don’t think Santa’s elves decorate their workshop at the North Pole?” Blair challenged when Jim took a seat. Jim looked up noticing the twinkle in his partner’s eyes and pretended exaggeration.

“Sandburg, I’ve been to up at the Arctic Circle and I hate to break it to you, but there is no workshop.”

“Hah, it’s invisible,” Blair countered.

“So, how do they see what they decorate, and for that matter, how do you know it’s decorated if it’s invisible?”

Blair shook his head. “You can’t apply logic to something as magical as Santa’s Workshop at the North Pole. Anyway, it’s common knowledge.” Blair glanced at Jim, noting how Jim tried to hide a smile. “What were you doing up at the Arctic Circle?”

“That’s classified,” Jim answered. “But I didn’t see any workshops, elves, red-nosed reindeer or Santa.”

Blair glanced around making sure no one was near and then leaned close. “That’s because your senses weren’t online. If you were there now, I guarantee you would see it.” 

Jim tried to frown but couldn’t pull it off as Blair added smugly, “And he’d make you shovel some coal just to teach you a lesson about doubting him or his elves’ decorating abilities.”


	6. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As part of an undercover assignment Jim and Blair sell Christmas trees.  
> This is rated G.

Title: Undercover  
Type: Gen  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 500

“Man this sucks,” Blair complained as he tucked his gloved hands under his arms to keep them warm. Jumping up and down to build circulation in his toes, he glanced at the Christmas trees lined up against the building, waiting for people to buy them.

He was still doing his little dance to keep warm when a couple pulled their car over and started looking at the trees. Pasting on a smile, he moved closer to the pair.

“What do you think of this tree?” the woman was asking.

Blair glanced across the road, knowing Jim was in the alley and could hear the couple. “Jim,” he spoke softly. “I hope our replacements are here soon. I’m freezing and I don’t know anything about selling Christmas trees.”

Blair couldn’t hear the answer, but he could imagine Jim snorting. “And Ellison, next time Burglary asks us to help them with a stakeout for a couple of hours, say no,” he added as he moved to the couple. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“We need a tree that’s five and a half feet high,” the woman answered, her tone decidedly condescending, as though she was doing a great favor answering, “to fit in our front window.” Blair glanced at the trees as the woman glanced over him as if looking at something disagreeable. “Could you stand next to that tree,” she pointed. “I think you’re five and a half feet.”

“I’m a little taller,” Blair tried to sound friendly and ignore the woman’s contemptuous voice.

“Not by much,” she snorted, eyeing the tree and Blair. “Yes, I think this one will do,” she told the man. 

Twenty minutes later the couple left, a tree tied to their roof. Blair had decided not to tell the woman the tree was higher than five and a half feet and waved, dropping the money into an envelope to give Burglary.

He was stamping his feet, starting his little dance to keep warm, when their relief arrived and Blair handed over the money as Jim crossed the road to greet the detectives. 

“Ready to go, Sandburg?” Jim asked and Blair shook his head. 

“You know as long as we’re here, we might as well get a tree.”

Jim looked surprised. Blair had decorated the loft, and done a great job of it. It was the first time since living there that the loft was decorated for Christmas. Jim, seeing the decorations and the work Blair had put into making the loft look beautiful while sentinel friendly, had offered to buy a tree. He had then been given on a lecture about killing trees for decorative purposes. “I thought you didn’t like cutting trees.”

“I don’t,” Blair admitted. “But these are already cut and since Christmas is just three days away, let’s not make their sacrifices in vain.”

Jim looked at the two guys from Burglary and their bemused expressions and shrugged. “Sure pick a tree and I’ll put it in the back of the truck.”


	7. Hannukah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair tells Jim about a special family tradition.  
> This is rated G.

Title: The Family Menorah  
Type: Gen  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 416

 

“Hey Chief,” Jim called as Blair entered the loft. “Your mother called.”

“Naomi?” Blair asked as he placed a bag of groceries on the table and turned to Jim who was looking over the mail.

“Yes, I believe that’s your mother’s name.”

“Very funny. What did she have to say?”

“Something about having Uncle Isaac’s menorah,” Jim answered.

“She found it!”

At the excited utterance, Jim looked up from his perusal of the mail. “I take it this is a good thing?”

“Oh, yeah,” Blair nodded, his hair flying in different directions as he bounced in excitement. “Uncle Isaac, that’s Robert’s dad-”

“The bookie,” Jim interjected.

“Yeah, the bookie,” Blair acknowledged. “His dad kept our grandfather’s menorah.”

“Your grandfather’s menorah?” Jim questioned.

Blair nodded. “My grandfather brought it with him when he came to this country and after my grandfather died Uncle Isaac lit it every night of Hanukkah.”

“He was a religious man?”

“Not really,” Blair admitted. “But our grandfather was persecuted for lighting that menorah at Hanukkah. That was before he immigrated to this country and Uncle Isaac honored my grandfather’s commitment to Judaism by lighting it.”

“And now?”

“When Uncle Isaac died, no one was sure where he stored the menorah. But I guess Aunt Rose found it.”

“And she gave it to your mother,” Jim concluded.

“Honestly, it’s unlikely that Robert would light it. He…um…lives in the moment.”

“Not interested in traditions?” Jim translated. “What about your aunt? Wouldn’t she want to light it?”

“No, she’s not Jewish. And if I had to categorize Naomi, I’d call her pagan, so she wouldn’t. But she knows it’s important to me.”

Jim smiled. It was nice that Naomi cared about Blair’s beliefs and that Blair carried on family holiday traditions. After Jim’s mom left, holidays had stopped being a joyful occasion and had become a matter of obligation. But Blair’s Hanukkah traditions came from the heart and Jim realized he would like to be part of Blair’s traditions.

“I’ll call my mom and see when she can drop it off or I can pick it up. You don’t mind if I light?” Blair looked at Jim.

“I’d be honored if you light the menorah here. And I’d like to be there when you do light it. Maybe, you can show me how to recite the prayers with you.”

“And I’d be honored to do that,” Blair answered with a smile before turning to the phone to call Naomi and arrange to get the menorah.


	8. Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is a difficult time for a sentinel, especially hearing Christmas carols over and over.  
> This chapter is rated G.

Title: The Carol Dilemma  
Type: Gen  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 499

Jim winced as Megan hummed Silent Night. Megan’s voice was okay, but through most of the Christmas season Jim kept dialing down his hearing. There were only so many times he could hear about chestnuts roasting and pear trees. Unfortunately, because of his sensitive hearing, he constantly heard the carols and he usually heard the people singing along, badly.

It was a drag having to keep dialing down and it made him grumpy but there really was only so much a person could stand. Inevitably, he ended up with a headache from the constant adjustment of his hearing.

And today, he had finally boiled over.

When H had started to sing, very loudly, “Jingle Bells,” Jim threw down the file he was reading and stormed off to the breakroom. Simon, having seen Jim, followed him in. “Jim can I speak with you,” he indicated his office. Jim nodded and followed Simon to his office where the captain poured him a cup of coffee and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jim answered, rubbing the bridge of his nose, a headache already building.

“You’ve been a bear all day,” Simon observed. “Is it your senses?” he asked quietly.

Jim nodded. “I keep hearing the same carols, over and over. And most people singing along don’t realize how bad they sound.”

“Can’t you do something? What does Sandburg say, ‘dial it down’ or something:”

“I spend the whole day doing that,” Jim groused. “Do you have any idea how tiring that is?”

“No, I don’t,” Simon admitted, looking over his stressed detective. “There’s nothing Blair can do?”

“He’s got stuff going on at Rainier, so I haven’t talked to him about it.”

“I see. So what can I do to help?”

Jim shrugged, “If I can get out of here for an hour or two, I can relax the dials.”

“Do it,” Simon answered, “take a two hour lunch break for the next couple of days. I’ll cover it.”

“Thanks Simon,” Jim stood and headed back into the bullpen, grabbing his jacket. 

Simon watched him go and then pulled out his cell.

After the two hour break the rest of the day did go a bit easier and Jim was feeling better when he got home. Soft music was playing, and Jim realized it was Tchailkovsky’s Nutcracker Suite. Blair was there and he put a small wrapped box in front of Jim.

“What’s this?” Jim asked.

“A part of your Christmas present, you’re getting it early.”

Jim opened the box and found two small ear plugs. He glanced at them and then at Blair in confusion.

“They are white noise generators. So you won’t have to dial down all day. When you’re in the office put them in your ears and it will filter out some of the sound.”

“Thanks Chief,” Jim said with relief.

“And next time you’re having a problem, let me know,” Blair scolded. “That’s what I’m here for and I should hear about the problem from you, not Simon.”


	9. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim discovers the loft is too quiet when his guide isn't there.  
> This is rated G.

Title: A Quiet Night  
Type: Gen  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 481

Jim walked in and tossed his keys in the basket by the door before glancing around the quiet loft. Blair wasn’t home, Jim could tell by how quiet and still everything was. And it was Blair’s night to cook dinner! Jim gave a dismal sigh, he had been hoping for a home cooked meal and wondered whether he should order in or wait till he heard from Blair. Hanging up his coat, he walked into the kitchen, thinking about a cold brew, and noticed a piece of paper on the counter.

Jim,

I’ve met up with a couple of old friends from my expedition to Irian Jaya. They’re only here for a couple of days and I’ll be staying with them, so we can catch up. If you need me, call my cell, I’ll make sure I keep it charged. 

Sorry I didn’t give you more notice. I’ll come to the PD on Monday right after my friends leave.

See you then,

Blair

P.S. There’s some stew in the frig.

Jim smiled. So, the kid was off on one of his little jaunts. Shaking his head in amusement, Jim opened the refrigerator, pulling out the stew to heat and a beer. 

Blair had a tendency to use weird meats in his recipes and Jim usually complained about the ingredients, but Jim had to admit, the food was usually pretty good. Deciding he didn’t want to guess what meat Blair had used, Jim carried his bowl to the table and sat down. 

Tasting the stew, Jim nodded his approval, and began to eat in earnest, every once in a while taking a sip of the beer and looking around. 

The loft was quiet without Blair. 

Finishing eating, he washed the dishes and then turned on the television. There was no game on and he channel surfed for a while before turning off the television and going to the bookcase for a book. He had been planning on reading the most recent Baldacci book and he lifted it, turning it over and reading the back cover before putting the book back on the shelf and looking around. 

It was too quiet to read.

If Blair were here he’d be chattering on about something and distracting Jim’s reading or talking over whatever was on television. But Blair wasn’t here and the loft, well the loft was just too quiet.

Picking up the morning’s newspaper which he hadn’t had time to finish before heading to work, Jim took a seat on the couch, but he wasn’t really looking at the paper. He was trying to figure out when Blair’s chatter and weird music had become part and parcel of being comfortable at home.

Finally, he admitted, if only to himself, that he missed the bundle of energy and it wasn’t home without him and he couldn’t wait until Monday. 

And the loft was too quiet!


	10. Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair remembers a solstice when he was in college.  
> This is rated G.

Title: Choices  
Type: Gen  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 492

Blair Sandburg glanced around his dorm room. It was small, okay very small, but at least it was a single and he didn’t have to share a room like Mike down the hall did. Poor Mike, he shared a room with Greg. Greg was a great guy, but a noisy party animal and Mike had confided he had to spend a lot of time in the library to keep his grades from slipping.

This was Blair’s third year at Rainier and he was finally 18. Maybe not old enough to drink, but Blair still felt like he had attained some milestone. Last year, at the winter break, because he was still a minor, the school had insisted that Blair go home for the holidays. They didn’t want to leave a minor unsupervised. This year Blair had options as the winter break neared. He could go, or he could stay in his dorm.

He was considering these options when he went down to the mail office and got his mail, noting a letter from Naomi.

Smiling he opened it.

_Blair,_

_I’ll be meeting with some friends in Seattle on the 20th and won’t make it to Cascade until the 23rd. Of course, if you are free, we’ll spend the Yule together celebrating all the various holidays._

_If you’d like to spend the Solstice with me in Seattle, just the say the word and I’ll send you a ticket._

_I love you and hope to see you soon,_

_Naomi_

Blair folded the letter with a smile and a rueful shake of his head. Naomi liked celebrating the solstice by going down to the shore at the time of the solstice, lighting a bond fire and singing about nature while drinking homemade alcoholic drinks. Blair wasn’t sure what time the solstice would arrive this winter, but he had gone to the last few solstice celebrations and they were cold and sometimes dark and wet.

He loved Naomi and wanted to spend Christmas, or as Naomi insisted on calling it, the Yule, with his mother but he could forgo the solstice celebration.

As a matter of fact, this year, since he was old enough to be on his own, his mother had started to separate. She’d always be there if he needed her, he knew that, but he had noticed she was beginning to spend more time further away and not contacting him quite as often.

He knew why she was doing it. She wanted to show her trust in him and have him develop his sense of self and this was her way of helping do it. He could choose how and what he celebrated and she would accept it. Even if it meant she didn’t see him over the winter break at all.

Okay, he was developing his sense of self and step one, turn down the solstice. He’d stay in his dorm until the 23rd and then join Naomi for a Christmas…um…Yule celebration.


	11. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim remembers the men he lost in Peru.  
> This is rated G.

Title: The Rest is Silence  
Type: Gen  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 467

The soft snow fell, the flakes landing in the bay as Jim and Blair stood by the shore. It was freezing cold but thankfully there was no wind and the city had gone to sleep so the only sounds that could be heard were the muted soft drops hitting the water.

Unwilling to break the silence until Jim was ready, Blair stared out across the bay wondering what Jim could see. To Blair there didn’t seem to be anything there but snow and darkness. If he squinted, in the distance he could make out some lights but otherwise, the night was silent and dark.

Finally, Jim gave a sigh and turned to look at Blair.

“Are you okay,” Blair asked, quietly and Jim nodded.

“Yeah, we can go back to the loft. It’s cold out here.”

“If you want to stay a little longer,” Blair didn’t finish, but Jim shook his head.

“No, it’s okay,” he turned back towards the loft, holding an extinguished candle. “Thanks for coming with me.”

In silence the pair made it back to the loft and Blair put on a pot of water for some tea to warm them up as Jim carefully wrapped what was left of the small candle in tissue and took it upstairs, placing it with the pictures of the men in his last command. Jim ran his fingers over the pictures, once again, as he did every year, honoring their memory. It was December 16th at 1:43 am that the last of his men had died in that fatal crash. He had been lighting a candle every year on this date ever since and vowed to continue doing it until there was no candle left.

Coming down, he nodded his thanks to his recent tenant who was very quickly becoming a good friend. In response, Blair handed him a cup of tea. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jim took a seat at the table. “When I was in Peru, Incacha, the tribal shaman, had me light a blessed stick on the anniversary of the crash. He said I needed to do this, to honor those I had lost. I don’t know that he meant for me to do it more than that one year, but when I got back, I got a blessed candle and,” Jim waved his hand.

“It makes sense,” Blair said, sitting beside him. “The shaman knew you needed to acknowledge the loss before you could go forward. He sounded like a smart man.”

“Incacha,” Jim chuckled. “You would like him, Chief.”

“Maybe someday we can go to Peru and meet him,” Blair suggested, with a smile.

Jim smiled back and then took a sip of the tea. As much as he cared about Incacha, he couldn’t see any trips to Peru in his future.


End file.
